elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skjor
|Base ID = }} Skjor is a Nordic member of the Companions and one of The Circle as well as a Werewolf. According to dialogue between various Companions, Skjor is one of the highest-ranked members of The Circle, quite possibly next to Kodlak Whitemane. He carries a Skyforge Steel Sword and is equipped with Wolf Armor. Background Before becoming a Companion, he fought in the Great War against the Third Aldmeri Dominion before becoming critically injured in the fighting. After he recovered from his injuries, he became a sellsword for hire across Skyrim, and eventually joined the Companions. Interactions Proving Honor During the Dragonborn's induction into the Companions, Skjor sends the Dragonborn to Dustman's Cairn with Farkas to recover a fragment of Wuuthrad. The Silver Hand During the Proving Honor quest, the Dragonborn learns Skjor and the other members of the Circle are werewolves. Shortly after their initiation into the Circle, Skjor helps the Dragonborn become a werewolf as well. However, he is killed by the Silver Hand when he ventures into one of their strongholds to scout it out for the Dragonborn and Aela. Dialogue "Haven't seen your face before. I'm watching you." :Where do you stand on the war? "None of our business. There's no honor to be had in the squabbling of jarls." :Why did you join the Companions? "I learned the ways of the blade in the Great War. Nearly lost my life outside the Imperial City. I came home to Skyrim when it was all over. But I wasn't much good at anything other than fighting. Wandered around as a blade for hire. Was a damned good one, too. The money was good, and the women were good, and the drinks were good. But I was losing myself. My heart. I was lucky the Companions found me. Now there's a reason to be fighting. The honor of my brothers and sisters is worth more than coin. Of course, the money is still good. And the drinks!" :Who are the Companions? "Ask any fool around here, and get a different answer. Mercenaries. Warriors of honor. Brothers and sisters of the blade. Drunken rabble. Take your pick. I've been here longer than most of them. Even I don't know sometimes. I just hope they don't kill each other." :Can I join the Companions? "So you think you have what it takes? Huh. Lucky for you, I'm not the one who makes that decision. Talk to Kodlak. Who knows, maybe he's in a generous mood." "I'll take my leave, then." ;The Companions "You still need to prove yourself, whelp." :What does it mean to be a Companion? "I wish more of our ranks asked such questions. I've started seeing the Companions as a kind of family. I've battled next to every man and woman here, and the bonds of sweat are stronger than those of blood. I would trust anyone here with my life, which is more than I'd say for the milk drinkers who raised me." Conversations Take Up Arms Skjor: "I told you, this is the whelp that Vilkas mentioned." Aela: "Ah, yes. I heard you gave gim quite a thrashing." Skjor: "Don't let Vilkas catch you saying that." talking to Aela Skjor: "Farkas!" Farkas: "Did you call me?" Aela: "Of course we did, icebrain. Show this newblood where the rest of the whelps sleep." Farkas: "New blood? Oh, hello. I'm Farkas. Come, follow me." Proving Honor Kodlak: "Brothers and sisters of the Circle, today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold. This man has endured, has challenged, and has shown his valor. Who will speak for him?" Farkas: "I stand witness to the courage of the soul before us." Kodlak: "Would you raise your shield in his defense?" Farkas: "I would stand at his back, that the world might never overtake us." Kodlak: "And would you raise your sword in his honor?" Farkas: "It stands ready to meet the blood of his foes." Kodlak: "And would you raise a mug in his name?" Farkas: "I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall reveled in his stories." Kodlak: "Then the judgement of this Circle is complete. His heart beats with fury and courage that have united the Companions since the days of the distant green summers. Let it beat with ours, that the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call." Aela: "It shall be so." Skjor: "It shall be so." Vilkas: "It shall be so." Aela the Huntress Skjor: "All these younglings scampering around." Aela: "Worried one of them is going to take your place?" Skjor: "Some of them might try. But that's not what I'm worried about." Aela: "What then?" Skjor: "That they might get themselves killed." Aela: "By you?" Skjor: "They should be so lucky." Skjor: "Are you prepared for tonight's hunt?" Aela: "I've been thinking we need to be more... discreet." Skjor: "There's nothing wrong with what we're doing." Aela: "You know the old man doesn't like it. Let's just not be too obvious." Kodlak Whitemane Kodlak: "Tradition is very important to me, son." Skjor: "To me as well. I think we don't see the same tradition at play here." Kodlak: "If you want to lead this pack when I'm gone, you have to see farther. Look closer." Skjor: "Well which is it? Look farther or closer?" Kodlak: "Come on now, boy, you know what I meant..." Skjor: "You speak in riddles sometimes." Kodlak: "I don't mean to confuse you." Skjor: "It's not confusing... just frustrating." Kodlak: "You're a strong warrior, Skjor. Your heart is fiery and that serves you well in battle." Skjor: "Thank you, Harbinger." Kodlak: "But even the bravest of men consider their actions. I want you to survive long enough to take the mantle." Skjor: "Don't worry about me." Njada Stonearm Skjor: "Heard you had a bit of trouble near Solitude last week." Njada: "Just those same ruffians I was bringing in for the Shatter-Shields. So much wasted breath in that crew." Skjor: "I'm imagining you just standing your ground and letting them tire themselves out." Njada: "I'm telling you, it works. Let them ring their own ears on my shield, then scoop them up off the ground." Skjor: "We all have different means to glory, Stonearm. Well done." Skjor: "I've got a bad grip on my shield, could you take a look at it?" Njada: "I'm a warrior, not a blacksmith." Skjor: "Can't you just tell me if the grip is bad?" Njada: "If Eorlund made it, it's more likely you're gripping it wrong. Find me tomorrow and we can go over it." Quotes *''"You still need to prove yourself, whelp."'' *''"Are you looking for help with something? This is a busy time."'' *''"This had better be important."'' *''"I can't keep helping you with everything."'' *''"What now?"'' Trivia *According to Aela, he is the one of the strongest members of The Circle. *Skjor gets killed by Krev the Skinner during the quest "The Silver Hand." *Skjor, Kodlak, and Vilkas are the only members of The Circle that wear Wolf Armor. *If Ria is asked why she joined the Companions, she replies by asking if the Dragonborn has heard the story of Kodlak and Skjor fighting one-hundred and one orc berserkers, implying that he may have been the strongest Companion behind Kodlak. *In the Official Game Guide, his name is said to be "Skjor the Scarred." *Even after the Dragonborn has joined the Circle, Skjor will still refer to the Dragonborn as a "whelp." *Overhearing a conversation between Aela the Huntress and Njada Stonearm will reveal a possible rumor of a romantic interest between Skjor and Aela, although Aela quickly claims this to be false. *After completing the first job from Farkas and then asking for more work, Farkas tells the player that Skjor was looking for them earlier and not to make him wait, as "I don't like making him angry." Bugs Appearances * de:Skjor es:Skjor fr:Skjor it:Skjor nl:Skjor pl:Skjor ru:Скьор Category:Skyrim: Daedra Worshippers Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Companions Members